Ham Hams lost in Hawaii
by Toon-Alligator
Summary: Boss Bijou Hamtaro and Stan get lost in Hawaii! They learn to Hula dance and Surf and lts more!! Please R&R!!!Chappie 2 is up!!I apologize for Ch.3's delay!!
1. Default Chapter

Ham Ham's in Hawaii Note: I do not own Hamtaro, the Ham Hams, or any other trademarked prescense in this story.Please reveiw. My storys tend to get long, but I guarantee you'll love it!!Here's the introduction, description of charectars, and setting. Enjoy!!  
  
Introduction: Hamtaro is a beige and orange hamster. Half his face is orange, 1 ear is orange, and he has a little orange spot on his behind. His owner is Laura. The are vacationing from a small town in Tokyo,Japan to Honalulu, Hawaii. Maria, Bijou's owner, and Noel, Stan's owner, are joining them.  
  
Boss: Boss is grey and dark brown. There is dark brown on his ears, his bottom half, and around his nose and mouth. He wears a hat with a crescent moon and he has a bite in his ear. He doesnt have an owner because he likes to be a wild hamster.He's bossy and the leader of the Ham Hams. He likes Bijou.  
  
Bijou: Bijou is from France. Her and her owner, Maria, are joining Laura and her family in Honalulu, Hawaii. She is white and keeps two ribbons tied in her hair for pigtails. They are rich and live in a luxurious mansion.  
  
Stan:Stan is orange with dark brown stripes. His owner is Noel, who doesnt play a big role. He is accomponying Laura and Maria on the vacation.He's pretty funny and not too smart. Back home, he has a twin sister, Sandy, who he misses very much on the adventure.He always carries two maracas. They get them into a lot of trouble.  
  
Laura: Hamtaro's owner  
  
Maria:Bijous owner  
  
Noel:Stan's owner  
  
Now lets get Started. In the opening scene, the Ham-Hams and the owners are in the airplane heading to Hanalulu. Stan, Hamtaro, Boss and Bijou are in the pet ward, away from Laura and the others. "I miss Laura." hamtaro said. He was in a small cage that Laura used to carry him here. Boss was in there with his but Bijou and Stan were in separate Carriers not to far away. "My sunflower seeds are stale!" Bijou said. She tossed one on the wall of the carrier, which bounced off. It cracked open and fell to the floor. The shells were in her litter in the cage. "Now I have to clean it all up!!" She said, and started hurling the litter out of the carrier. "She's going to keep on until theres nothing left!!!" Boss said. He picked up the litter because he thought it made a soft bed. Stan was shaking the maracas and counting a beat. "I,2,3,4.....1,2,3,4...." This got annoying after a very short while. Bijou, being on edge from the travel and probably close to that time of the month, Screamed very shrilly and threw her water bottle, which clunked Stan on the head and knocked him out. "Bijou!"Hamtaro said. "That was really mean." She Stared at him. "Maybe you want some TOO?!" She screeched. Hamtaro backed off. Boss decided not to speak. Too dangerous in this situation. After a while, the plane begin to shake. Hamtaro's water bottle leaked horribly and drenched him and Boss.Stan, awake now, was knocked off his feet and onto his behind. Bijou just shrieked and shook the bars.Then the shaking stopped. A very loud voice came off the intercom. "We;ve landed." Said a crackly, male voice. "everyone out!!" "We landed!!" Bijou said with a smile. "I can have some new litter and new sunflower seeds!" "Where's Laura?" Hamtaro asked. "Maybe she's still in the plane?" Replied Stan. "Maybe she left us!" Boss screamed. "Maybe she wants you to become wild hamsters like me?" Stan threw his maraca at Boss. It didnt make it through the bars of his carrier. Several strange men came in, talking loudly. The ham- hams hated the clunky noise his boots made. The men,two in all, grabbed Hamtaro and Bijou's cages roughly. They left stans where it was for now. Boss and Hamtaro screamed and held onto the bars because he was tilting the cage.Bijou nearly slipped out of her carrier and onto the floor. It seemed like forever before they got Stan and brought them all back to their owners.  
  
"Be careful with my hamster!!" Shreiked Laura. She shoved the airplane man into a nearby wall and snatched the carrier away. Boss was very careful to hide under the litter so she woulden't see him. Stan, Bijou and Hamtaro were lifted out of the cage. Boss was forced to remain in hiding.Hamtaro found himself on a table. But, unfortunatly, it was an oak table and it had just been polished!! With the hamsters furry feet, they slid around the table. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"Screamed Stan as he slipped off the table and hit his big ol head on the floor, almost fatally.Noel grabbed his hamster. "Stan, you big idiot!" He screamed. Stan could feel Noel's spit droplets land lightly on his face. "You have to learn something!!"Stan thought angrily."Add an 'a' and my name is SATAN!!"Stan sunk his teeth into his owners hand. Blood rushed into his mouth and through his teeth. Noel dropped Stan hardly on the table next to Hamtaro and Bijou. "Zat was not nice!!" Bijou said. "Look at zat poor man-- he is getting blood on his new shoes!!!!"Blood was dripping down the man's arm and onto his shirt and shoes. It was bleeding horribly for a hamster bite. "Why won't it stop bleeding?!" Hamtaro asked. "Noel is a Himophiliac!!(Someone who cant stop the bleeding when they get a cut)." "Did you know zis??" Bijou asked. "Yep." Stan said. Hamtaro and Bijou thought Stan was really mean, but they knew that hamster and his owner always tried to kill eachother. They remembered the time Stan had run his owner's hand through the pencil sharpener.And Noel had left Stan in a salad at a restaurant.  
  
They were all at the summer home. Bijou, Hamtaro, Boss and Stan were playing outside in the rain. Hamtaro was looking up into the sky as fat raindrops splashed into his mouth. Bijou was hiding under the table to keep the rain from hitting her. Stan was playing the maracas, and Boss was with Bijou. They were having alot of fun playing with the palm tree leaves. There was alot of those in Hawaii. Behind the summer home was the Atlantic ocean. If you looked really hard you could see it through the trees. Laura and the others had gone 'surfing' and Hamtaro didn't know what it meant. "I'm bored." Stan said. "And hungry.Let's go find Noel and the other peoples so I can bite them and make him feed me." "Okay!!" Bijou said. "I need some new ribbons and to be brushed!!!" "I heard the sand's great for digging!!" Said Boss, who always carried a shovel with him wherever he went. Hamtaro just wanted to get a seashell that he could bring back for Cappy, a fellow Ham Ham who had stayed home, because he loved to put things on his head. Boss was in front as they all sprinted across the yard. When they came to the fence, it was a tough fit but they all managed to get through. They found themselves staring at a beautiful beach!! There were plam trees and a rolling body of water! The sand was brown and yellow, and very soft under the Ham-Hams feet. Boss plunged his gray shovel into the soft earth. It went straight in, and he pulled out a shovelfull of dirt.He tossed it aside and began digging as fast as he could. The rain was still falling gently down, and that softened the dirt even more.  
  
After about half an hour of digging, Boss found himself down in a deep hole. "Hey Ham-Hams!!" He yelled. "Look what I did!!" There was a strong echo in the hole, and the sound bounced right back into Boss' face. He was extrmely dissapointed that they wouldent come, and to make things worse, he wasn't sure he could escape from the hole. "Ummm...Guys?" He said, slightly softer than the loud yell before. Nothing. No Reply. Boss became red in the face and extremely angry. If you were in front of him right now you would be flattened. Boss shoved his shovel into the side of the deep hole. He pulled himself up and stood on it, so that he could JUST see over the edge of the hole but not climb out. Bijou was close by playing with a turtle. "Bijou!"He said. She walked over. "What eez it??"She asked. "Thats' a great hole!!" "Yeah, but I need out of it." Boss said. Bijou was just about to reach out her hand and help, when she lost her footing and slipped. She sent a shower of dirt that filled 1/3 of the hole, and alot on bosses head. He shook it of and hopped down on the sand. When he hopped off the shovel, it caused A HUGE chunk of earth to fall down on his head, filling the hole completely. He found himself stuck tight. He couldent move his arms or anything. He was completely caked in the earth. He opened his mouth. "HELP!!" He said. Sand filled his mouth. "WAITTTTT!!!" Bijou screeched, over him. "I'LL GEET YOU OUT!!" He heard her calling for help above him. "Stan!! Hamtaro!" Bijou screamed. "Boss was digging a hole!! Zen it caved in on him and he cannot geet out!!!!!!!!!!!" Stan was stomping all over the once-2-be hole. "Zis tha place?!" He asked. "Yezz!!" Bijou said. "Geet of eet!! You are packing it harder!!" Stan stepped off it. Hamtaro dove right in and began digging. But the sand was so packed full of seashells and rocks, it hurt the little hamsters paws. "Ow!!" He said. "We can't do it this way!!" He looked over toward the water with a helpless sigh.Boss was screaming and shouting in his sandy tomb. Hamtaro noticed how when the water hit the sand, it made it softer. "Maybe if we put some water on the sand, it will make it softer and easier to dig!!!" He said. "Yes!!" Bijou said. "Zat sounds good!!!" Stan ran over to the ocean and tried to carry water. "It slips through your fingers!!" He said. "I can't hold on to the stuff!!" "Let me try!!" Hamtaro said. He tried to carry it, but it slipped through. He rubbed his face in embarrasment, and salty sea water invaded his eyes. While he was rubbing trying to get it out, Bijou had an idea. "If we do not get Boss out soon, He will run out of air!!So I found a way to carry Ze water faster!!" She had a seashell that was hallow, so she filled it to the brim with water. She carried it over, dumping quite a bit on to the sand. But when she got to the hole, she poured it on the long ago hole. It sank into the ground. "Yez!!" She said. "Ze water went in!!Boss, is eet easier for you to move?!" Boss wiggled his arms. "Y-Yes!!" Came the choked, sputtering answer. "B-but your drowning me!!" Stan hadn't heard and dumped more. "Stop it! Your drowning him!!" Bijou said, and started digging. But the wet, sloppy mud clung to her paws and made it hard to dig. She had only gotten about 2 inches. "I must go wash of ze paws!!" She said. She ran to the ocean and let the water slap all around her hands, washing them clean. Hamtaro was digging with Stan when Bijou returned.  
  
They were about 2 feet from Boss now. "Bijou!!" Hamtaro said. "Stan!! Boss's cries stopped!!" "He must bew running out of air by now." Stan said. "Its almost impossible to still have air now. It's been 45 minutes. They were right. Boss had run out of air and was unconcious. His mouth, ears and nose were full of wet sand. There was water in his lungs. "Dig faster!!" Hamtaro yelled. He began digging faster than he ever had before, when his paws clunked on something heavy and hard. "OW!!" He said. One of his claws was snapped. Bijou dug around the object. It was round and spoonlike on the end. "Eet is Boss' shovel!!" She said. "We can use it to dig him out!!" She stuck it in the earth.She waited for it to dig on its own. "Eet will not work!!" She said. Hamtaro and Stan stared at it. "Maybe YOU have to do it?!" Stan said. Bijou handed him the shovel. Stan plunged it into the ground. But he couldent get it very deep!! It was stuck about half an inch in!! "I got an idea!!" Hamtaro said. He used a rock to push the shovel in, and then pushed it to where it was slanting toawrd the ground. Then he jumped on the handle, and a large heap of dirty sand went flying. It landed on Bijou, who was not to happy about it. She tried to remain calm though, and helped Hamtaro and Stan dig.  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Boss!!" Bijou shouted as she lifted him out of the sand. He wasn't moving or breathing. "What's wrong with him?" Stan asked. "Do you think he might be.....dead?" Bijou burst into sobs. She seemed to have forgotten about her body being dirty with sand.Hamtaro jumped on Boss' face. "WAKE up!!" He yelled, hopping as hard as he could. One of his hops caught Boss on the chest, and a large ball of slobbery, wet sand flew from Boss' Mouth. It smacked Hamtaro straight in the face.Boss was coughing so vilontly it looked like he was going to rattle his brains. Then, his eyes popped open and he blinked a couple of times. "Wh-what happened?" He asked. "All I remember was digging, and getting trapped in the hole and......oh." It took a moment for the anger to settle in. "You stupid Ham hams!!" He yelled in Stan and Hamtaro's face. "I couldv'e been drowned with your water!!" "Hey!!" Stan said. "It was Bijou who did it!!" "She has an excuse!" Boss yelled. They continued yelling, while Bijou waddled over to something very strange looking. It was long and very flat, maybe half an inch wide. It had a fin like thing on the underside. "Guys!! Look at zis!!" Boss ran over at her proposel. "What IS that thing??!!" Boss asked. "Its a surf board!" Stan said. "And theres only one thing you do with those...."  
  
Hamtaro, Stan , and Bijou stepped onto the board. They were a little nervous, because the waves were so tall. "Ready, Guys?" Boss asked. He was going to push the surf board out into the water.Hamtaro and Stan eagerly nodded, but Bijou just sat there. "Bijou?!" Boss asked. She nodded, being very fearful. She was afraid she might fall. Boss summoned all his strength(Not that much) and pushed the surf board out into the water. Then he hopped on. It was so unsteady, the Ham Hams all tumbled around for a second. Then they regained their balance and rode the rolling waves. "This is fun!!" Boss shouted. He looked over the edge of the board. He thought this was really fun.  
  
How'd you like the 1st chapter?? If you read, please reveiw! Flames are alright. If you want me to add any charectars, just lemme know. Seeya!! 


	2. Surfboards, Eagles and Sea Urchins!

Ch. 2 Disclaimer:I do not own Hamtaro or the Ham Hams or ANYTHING in this story trademarked, and blah blah blah.  
  
If you dont remember, At the end of the last chapter the Ham Hams had gotten on a surf board and started to surf.I would like to thank Chibibaka and Mcamino for their reveiws. Thanks guys!! and I would like to tell you that I have 3 other storys in the Yu-Gi-oh category--Mokuba the Runaway, Its sequel, Rex's Unreachable Dreams about being a popstar, and The Horrors of Sibling Rivalry. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Hamtaro looked over the edge of the surfboard. It didn't help. His stomach was still rolling as much as the waves. Stan, Bijou and Boss were having the time of their lives, even though it was quite hard to hang on with their tiny hamster feet. Bijou noticed Hamtaro's face looked green. "What ees eet?" She asked him, just in time to see a whitish liquid ooze out of his mouth and into the water. "What's that Bij--*RETCH*" Hamtaro puked all over Bijou's once dazzling white fur. She screamed a highpitched scream and slapped the hell out of Hamtaro. "You Baka!! F*ck you!! Your horrible!!" Boss and Stan turned around at the horrible stream of cusswords they didn't even think Bijou was capable of. "Probley just PMS." Stan said. Boss nodded and they turned around, enjoying their surfing. The puke on her was starting to make Bijou herself feel a little ill. She turned around and puked in the water. After that, she noticed for the first time that she was Dirty!! She growled. "Hamtaro you B!tch!!"She thought, and without thinking, hurled herself into the water. The rather unpleasant Chunks washed off her fur, but that was the least of her worries. She couldent swim. Hamtaro just looked at her as she swirled around in the water, which was becoming even rougher as the tide rose. "Hang on, Bijou." He said, suprisingly NOT full of enthusiasm. He pretended to look around for something, but he was so mad at Bijou that deep inside he was wishing she got gobbled by a shark. He then noticed that Boss was holding his Shovel out and Bijou was holding on to it. Stan was trying to help pull her up, and a HUGE wave was rising in front of the Ham Hams!! "Look out!!" Hamtaro screeched. Bijou looked at the wave and laughed. Yep thats right--LAUGHED. After all she'd been through, this would be a walk in the park, she thought. But she was wrong. Boy, was she WRONG!! The wave slammed into the surfboard, tipping it over and sending the four hamsters careening into the water. Bijou kept right on laughing as she sank. Boss grabbed her and put her on a floating log. Then he crawled up,and so did Hamtaro. Their weight was so great the log sunk fairly, and the ice-cold water was up the their butts. "None of you better pee in the water!!" Bijou said between peels of pathetic hysterical laughter. "My white fur will become stained yellow!!" Nobody had a comment on this, especially Hamtaro, because he had already peed.  
  
After 4 hours of being on the log, the Ham Hams were hungry. But not one of them was as hungry as Stan, who hadn't been fed for 2 days before the disaster because him and Noel had been in one of their 'fights'. Bijou's laughing was getting very annoying, but not one of them said anything. They knew better, and that she was on the brink of insanity. They had all seen The Shining, and knew what messing with crazy people could do to you. So they just left her alone and hoped that she would get better. They didnt suppose she knew her hunger. Stan kneeled over and began knawing on the bark of the log that they were on. "Stan!!" Boss said. "Do you know how many animals Mark their territory on trees?" Stan spit out the bark into the water. A stupid fish came up and ate it. Hamtaro caught sight of something floating in the water. It was ball-shaped and had spikes coming all out of it. He decided that when it got here, he would play with it and maybe eat it. But what he didnt realize was that it was a SEA URCHIN(A ball shaped spiky sea creature that stings when you touch it)!!!!!!  
  
Hamtaro reached out a small paw and Grabbed the Sea Urchin, Letting out a horrible shriek. Bijou's peels of laughter stopped, but not because of Hamtaro's ordeal. Because they were washing up on land. Hamtaro's paw had reached a HORRIBLE size and was purple, black and blue already. 4 of the Sea Urchins black quills were embedded inside. "What are those?" Stan asked. He poked one. Hamtaro screamed, pulled one out, and shoved it in Stans nose. The poisen, of course, was already worn out because of it being in Hamtaro, but it still hurt enough to have a quill in your nose. Both the hamsters, not relizing they had been washed up on the sand, hopped off the log and screamed. Stan plucked the quill out and threw it on the ground beside him, rubbing his nose. But Hamtaro jumped and danced, screaming. Bijou was looking around at the tropical place they were in. Plenty of palm trees, and lots more sand. Hamtaro was sitting while Boss plucked the quills out and tossed them aside. "What WAS that?" Boss said. "Did you touch a floating porcupine?" "NO, You idiot!!" Hamtaro said. "It was a ball!!" "I doubt a BALL would stick you." Stan said quietly, still holding his nose as blood gushed from it and dripped on the sand. Bijou was still wandering around aimlessly, checking the scenery.  
  
Bijou noticed a round brown thing sitting in the sand. It was about 2 times the size of her. It had stringy stuff coming off it, but it smelled really good. Hamtaro was still screaming by the shore with Boss and Stan. Bijou rolled the big nut-looking thing over. "What IS that?!" Boss asked. "If only Maxwell was here he could tell us." Stan said. (In case you dont know, Maxwell is that one smart bookworm hamster that looks more like a rabbit.) "Maxwell doesnt know anything without his books." Hamtaro grumbled. Boss slapped him on the injured hand, and Hamtaro decided to stop. "Maybe if we crack eet open there ees food inside." "Thats impossible!!" Stan said. "Food doesnt grow on TREES you know." They all decided not to say anything. As they were looking around for food, so was another animal. It was watching Stan, because they thought he would look good. So it flew down from the tree and started after him.  
  
Stan was just about to wash his face in the water when he noticed a shadow circling up ahead. It was big, REALLY big to a hamster. "Whats that?" He asked Boss, pointing. "Its a cloud." He said. Stan shrugged and Contined washing his paws and face. Thats when an EAGLE swooped down and Grabbed him!! The next thing he knew, sharp claws were digging into his stomach and making him squeal. He was being carried high into the air! "STAN!!" Screamed Hamtaro. "Stan got carried away!!" Bijou looked. "Eet ees a Bird!! Birds like to eat us!!" Boss hurled his shovel at the eagle, but it just skimmed his behind. The eagle let out a squack and swooped down close to Boss, obviously trying to keep them from following it to it's next. Boss whacked it it the face, causing it to rise again. He reached for Stan, but Just barely touched his foot. Stan was unconsious, because he was afraid. Little drops of blood were seeping through the tiny holes the birds talons made. "Next time it comes down it could grab one of us!!" Hamtaro said. And he was right. One of its Talons wrapped tightly around Stan, It swooped down with one outstretched toward Hamtaro!! He held up his injured paw to shield his face. The Eagle noticed it was poisen-infested and flew high again. It didnt want to feed it's children something full of poisen!! So it decided to ignore the Ham-Hams, and flew up into a nearby tree. Its nest was HUGE, and high up in a tree that had to be 40 feet. There were 3 squacking children in there. "Its gonna feed Stan to the babies." Boss observed. The bird alighted in the nest and proceeded in trying to rip off Stan's foot. He screamed and kicked with the foot the birdy hadn't injured, and bit the eagle deeply in the face. It screamed and dropped him down on the nest, but the baby's were on him then. Pecking him all over. He looked over the edge of the nest and noticed Boss and Hamtaro were climbing up the tree, while Bijou struggled to open the large nut. Then he noticed something else. They were carrying 2 long, sharp objects-- The spines from the Sea Urchin!! Hamtaro drew his arm back and hurled one at the Eagle, Peircing it in the lower abdomen. It shrieked and flapped its wings. Its three babies fell from the nest. Stan had grabbed on to one of the baby eagles legs, and as it was falling, he knew he was a goner. He thought about all the good times he had with Noel. He couldent think of ANY. So he decided to think of other things. But thats when he noticed he wasn't falling anymore but RISING. This baby must have known how to fly. He climbed up onto it's back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - I know this chapter was shorter, but I hoped you liked it. Reveiw, please!!! Bai!! If you have any request, drop me a note at DragonBlueWhite@aol.com. Catch ya later!! 


End file.
